Mistress's Boss
by Secretreader21
Summary: Isabella Swan is a strong confidant woman, in and out of the workplace. She's a personal assistant to friend and boss Jacob Black. What happens when she finds her weekday life and her weekend life suddenly mixing? Will the worlds she's created come crashing down around her? Or will they be able to coexist? My 1st fic! BDSM themed. Rated M for the obvious :)
1. A Look Into the Future?

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction story to ever be put anywhere besides my computer in hidden files. I honestly have no idea what possesed me to sit down and write something with the knowledge that it was going to be out where numerous people could read it. Actually, I have a bit of an idea. Although, I've only traded a few words with bannerday I will admit she inspired me, to not only review but write one myself. So yes, my first A/N ever will include a recommendation: ****Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls by bannerday. And with that long first A/N I leave you to read the first chapter, with these parting words: The characters and familiar events are all Stephanie Meyers, I just really like to play with them :) Happy Reading!**

**Chapter One: A look into the future?**

Bella walked down the hall of the plush mansion in her black stilettos. They clicked along the tile floor as she made her way to the locked door on the third floor. However, tonight the door was unlocked, and her slave was willingly waiting on his knees. She smirked to herself as she thought of the gorgeous man, his tanned skin, his jet black hair, and those dark brown eyes that you could lose yourself in. She climbed the stairs slowly, thinking about the sweet pleasure that was to come. Bella sighed slowing her steps so the man behind the door could hear her and ready himself. She wasn't in the business to punish him, no she'd be spanking him for her own pleasure. She opened the door slowly loving the feeling that she was opening the best gift in the entire world. Indeed it was because there he sat in the waiting position, his neck bared for her to see.

"It's so good to see you kneeling before me slave." She said relishing the feeling of the name roll off her tongue. Bella watched as he tensed wanting so much to reply to her, but not wanting to get in trouble. She was a fair mistress not wanting her slave to fail, she would however dole out punishment if it were due. "You may greet me slave." Bella whispered in his ear cupping his cheek with her hand.

"It feels good to be on my knees before you mistress, if I may be so bold it has been too long." He said leaning into her hand. She hummed in appreciation, recognizing it had been quite awhile since he'd knelt at her feet. "Your boldness, my slave is correct, it has been entirely too long." Bella stood and turned slowly going to an armoire that stood imposing in the corner. She opened the dark cherry wood doors searching for her favorite toy. Her OCD tendencies made it so it was easily found. Bella took the rabbit fur flogger down from its shelf, her fingers stroking through the strands as she walked back to her slave. He was trying his hardest to keep his head down but she could see he was struggling.

"Relax, my pet you're doing so well." Bella could see him relax further into his head space, a place where her happiness reigned supreme. Anything he did was to please her. He was so beautiful when he was in his submissive role. He always moved with a quiet grace, something she had admired about him. There was just something about him in this state of mind that made him even more irresistible to her.

"Stand for me my love." she said quietly not wanting to spoil the beautiful moment. He stood keeping his eyes on the floor. "Walk to the cross and turn to face it, I want to see that muscled back turn red from my flogger." She could hear him groan, most likely in response to the image she had given him. He wasn't a pain slut but the idea of his back and buttocks aching from his mistress's ministrations had his cock weeping for her. She watched him with hooded eyes as he walked to the St. Andrews cross that was set up in the corner of the room, his muscles stretching and bunching with each step. Bella had to stifle her own groan, as it would only serve to add a little to her slaves ego. She would have none of that tonight. As he reached the cross he dutifully stood with his feet shoulder width apart and his arms above his head. She knelt down to secure his ankles and because she couldn't help herself as she stood she trailed kisses up his spine loving the way each muscle group contracted as she passed. She stood up reaching for the restraints to secure his wrists, her black leather corseted breasts pressed against his taut body, she heard his intake of breath, but let it slide. She hadn't told him to remain quiet, and if she were being honest she wanted to hear all of his delicious sounds.

"Very good pet, now I have given you the ability to voice your pleasure, but I do not want to hear any words, your moans and groans are music to my ears." Her mouth twisted into a smug grin when she heard his affirmative grunt. Bella trailed her finger down his back tracing his spine with the lightest of touches, reaching down to grab the flogger. The man restrained to her cross tensed waiting for her first strike. Bella trailed the flogger across his ass and watched as he clenched in anticipation, she smiled to herself. Bella loved being a mistress, it was something that was ingrained in her, though she had no idea why. Dominating the male species was just something she enjoyed doing, maybe it was because her childhood had nothing but dominating men in it. Her father Charlie had been the chief of police in a small podunk town called Forks, which was located in what seemed like the wettest part of the nation. He was so domineering

that her mother left him dragging Bella with her eleven years after she was born. How the woman put up with him for that long Bella could only guess. With that thought she brought her hand down onto her slave's supple left cheek with a satisfying slap, he grunted expecting the flogger and not his mistress's hand. Bella smirked at herself and brought the flogger down to his right cheek, mixing the sensations was something she had come to know was her slave's kryptonite. Nothing would make him cum faster than the anticipation of which instrument she would use and where it would land. Bella continued her assault on her slave mixing pleasure and pain, the more she worked it the redder his hind end got, the redder his hind end got the more moans she was able to wring from his lips. The louder his moans got the more his cock wept leaving a glistening spot on her cross and his belly, that wasn't the only place that was getting wet. His moans were akin to having a vibrator pressed against her clit, that was turned up as high as it could go, this was the reason she allowed him to express himself, it gave her less time to get ready for him.

"Your moans are something of a drug to me slave, they make me drip in anticipation. Did you know they affected me so?" Bella asked stroking his ribs with her hand to alleviate her latest strike.

"Y-yes Mistress." he panted turning his head toward her yet keeping his eyes downcast. She smiled and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on his temple.

"You have pleased me tonight Jacob." She said stroking his arms as she let him out of his restraints. He brought his arms down to his sides as she undid the restraints on his ankles.

"Wait for me on the bed on your back please." She sauntered over to the armoire once again, this time reaching for the aftercare self. She grabbed the lotion with aloe vera in it and walked back towards him squirting a generous amount in her hand. Bella rubbed him down working the kinks out of his shoulders and arms paying special attention to his wrists where the cuffs had held him in place. She worked her way down his body rubbing the lotion into his skin, listening to the sounds of his pleasured breathing. She made sure not to touch his throbbing and twitching cock that strained toward her. She worked the muscles in his legs again paying special attention to his ankles.

"You've done well this evening my pet, I think it deserves a reward. Since you've done so well with holding your orgasm back, I think your reward will be my pussy wrapping around your cock. How does that sound love?" She asked as she straddled him.

"Whatever pleases you mistress." He replied with hope in his eyes. "It would please me to have your cock buried to the hilt inside of me." She said lifting herself up on her knees to impale herself on his member. They both groaned in pleasure, Bella picked up her pace a little rocking back and forth. Her slaves hands had grasped her hips digging into her flesh hard enough that she knew she was going to have bruises, which normally would have been a big problem but tonight it was about reconnecting in the playroom. As Bella began to crest the wave of her orgasm a sound broke through their bubble and destroyed what rhythm she did have. It was an alarm clock, how the hell did an alarm clock get in the play room she thought looking around for the obtrusive thing. It was then that Jacob disappeared from underneath her and she woke up a hot, sweaty mess tangled in her bed sheets.

"Ugh! That's the last time I go into Moonlight on a Sunday!" She grumbled to an empty room. This wasn't the first time she had such a dream about dominating her boss oh no, nor would it be the last. Jacob Black was the epitome of sexiness in a suit, he was the CEO of his father's company and he exuded power. Which is why he starred in so many of Bella's erotic dreams. Normally her monday mornings started mundane just like any other person's would. However last night her former Master and current mentor had asked her to watch over a scene between a submissive and his rookie nephew. He couldn't watch it himself as he had a business meeting to attend and as his trusted friend he wanted me to go in. Moonlight is a nightclub for those that like to role play, whether it be in a D/S relationship,animal play, pain sluts, or any other what society would deem as odd fetishes you could think of. Aro had rooms for them all, the facility he had was an old warehouse that he had converted into the nightclub for all things kinky. Her forays on the weekend usually included dreaming of her boss, however those stayed on her own time. The minute the clock struck midnight on Sunday was the minute her boss could call her at anytime. Bella was his personal assistant, she did everything for the man. Got his coffee in the morning, the paper for that day, and any dry cleaning or other errands that needed to be done before getting to the office at nine o' clock. The dream would seriously mess with her tight schedule if she took care of the dripping mess that was currently going on in her nether regions. She groaned and rolled out of bed, haphazardly picking up her phone to see that she already had a message from her boss.

**Good Morning Isabella, **

**I require your assistance as soon as you get this message, the shipment from France has just arrived and I don't trust Newton to get it done in a timely fashion. If you could watch him that would be an enormous help as I don't need anything going missing again. See you when you get here.**

** Mr. Black**

His need to sign his text messages like an email was something she had come to adore about the man. He was so formal, so tight lipped that it was hard to see him in any other capacity than her boss, which is probably why her subconscious had so much fun dreaming about him. She sighed, Newton was one of the worst employees at Black Inc. He was only there because his parents had been friends with William Black, Jacob's father who owned the company. They seemed to think the friendship was worth a job for their failure of a son and conned William into giving him one. Now that Jacob had taken over running the company Michael Newton was his responsibility and he resented the man with all his might. Bella giggled at the memory of their numerous talks about how to get rid of Mike without it seeming like it was done on purpose. However, even when the fool screwed up himself, like losing an important piece of crystal from Austria, he was unable to get rid of him. He was given a strict warning though and sent back down to the mail room. Jacob had been particularly grumpy that day and nothing Bella could do would get him out of it, eventually she went, grabbed him a coffee stopping at the liquor store for some Bailey's and spiked it right in front of him. He had laughed heartily at that and took a big gulp. Bella hit the message box at the bottom of the screen and typed:

**Good Morning Mr. Black,**

**I wish this morning were like any other, where I get to sit at my lovely desk and do paper work. However if I must be sent to the bowels of the building with the troll than I must do it. Just know that I will be missing my desk with it's lovely forty second floor view and my boss who lets me play solitaire. Did you still want me to bring you your coffee sir? Or am I banished to the bowels straight away?**

**Isabella**

Usually sending this type of text message to ones boss was grounds for getting you fired however, Jacob and I had an odd relationship. Yes, it was strictly professional but I had known Jacob since he was but a lowly mail boy himself. I had been working for his cousin Sam who was the head of the research department, Jacob had just gotten out of college and I had one year left. It was three years later that I had found myself moving into the highest office with a friend for a boss. A friend who I secretly wanted to go Domme all over. I jumped in the shower not wanting to be late. Despite the friendship I had with my boss he was still the boss and expected me to be there on time. I washed quickly and rinsed before turning off the shower. I was drying off when I heard the tweet coming from my phone letting me know it was Jacob texting me. He had programmed the tone himself laughing saying "It sounds like it's urgent, and since I'm always texting you it'll be a tone you can hardly ignore." He'd had the audacity to wink at me after that.

His reply to her read:

**Bells,**

**Your desk will be here when you get back from "the bowels" as you've so aptly named them. So will your awesome boss who lets you play solitaire. However, he would like to see you before you descend into the unknown to defeat the troll. So coffee would be swell :)**

**Jake**

It always made her giddy when he'd transition back to their nicknames they'd come up with while he was still as low as her. His decision to make her his assistant had not been well received by his father. William thought that since the two had become as close as they did that the business would suffer. He had be proven wrong over a trip to London with Jacob and Bella and could see the change in both of them apparently. Jacob had pulled her aside the moment they'd landed in the states to let her know, they'd both grinned the rest of that afternoon like cats that had gotten into the fish tank.

Bella dressed in a grey pencil skirt and a red button up shirt, pulling on the suit coat to match it she walked out of her room to the kitchen where her keys and purse were. Her apartment was small, a two bedroom with a full kitchen and bathroom that she called her own. Grabbing her purse and keys, she threw her phone in her purse making sure her bluetooth headset was in it before walking swiftly out the door. Just as she was sliding the key into the lock she heard a door open further down the hall. All she could think was please don't let it be Eric, please don't let it be Eric. Sure enough it was the one person she didn't want to talk to, Eric Yorkie. Now he's not a bad guy in the least, he's just socially awkward, and has a bit of a crush on her. When she first moved in Eric was at her door every day for two weeks walking her to her car every morning, she learned more about the guy in those two weeks than she ever wanted to learn about ANYONE ever! Let's just say he tended to over share, Bella had wished on more than one occasion for brain bleach.

"Bella!" Eric shouted making his way down the hall toward her with his glasses perched on his nose and a book in his hand. Bella took a moment to steel herself against the barrage of words he was about to let loose upon her. "Oh! I'm so glad I caught you before you left for work! I wanted to give you this book, I just got done reading it and I thought you might enjoy it!" He said holding the book up in her face. It looked like it was some sort of science fiction novel by the look of the cover. "Erm thanks Eric looks awesome, hopefully I can find time to read it." She said taking the book out of his hand. Ever since she had casually mentioned reading science fiction to him weeks ago he'd done nothing but give her books to read, which she politely took kept for a week and then returned it without ever opening it. She wasn't a huge science fiction fan so she would look up the main points of the novels on spark notes and would be able to recite specific parts for him to hang on to. "Hopefully?" He questioned pushing his glasses up his nose. "Yeah, things have gotten busier at work and the boss needs me more." She sighed trying to make it believable. "Oh, that's a bummer. I'm glad I work for myself!" He laughed snorting a bit at the end, it made chills go up her spine and not the good kind. "Look I'm sorry to cut you off Eric, but I really have to go. I have a lot to do at the office today, and if I don't leave soon I'll be late." She said a grimace on her face. He looked sad at their conversation being cut short. "Oh sorry, yeah I'll let you go. I just wanted to give you that before I forgot." He said gesturing to her purse where she had the novel stashed. "Thanks again!" She called enthusiastically back as she made her way to the elevator doors pressing the down arrow. Just as the elevator pinged she heard her phone tweet again.

**Where are you?**

**-J**

Bella sighed, her encounter with Eric had cost her at least five minutes and now she'd be getting to the office late. At this point she could've helped herself out of her sexual frustration and been to the office only a few minutes late, now she'd be fifteen minutes late.

**Had a run in with the geek extraordinaire...you know how those conversations go! **

**-B**

The elevator pinged again letting her know she'd hit the parking garage. She grabbed her keys and pressed the unlock button on her 2002 Nissan Pathfinder. Bella quickly threw her stuff into the passenger seat and jumped in, expertly putting the keys in the ignition and cranking them all whilst buckling her seat belt. She pulled out of the garage and headed to the coffee shop near the office, not only was the location convenient it also had a drive thru. Lucky for Bella when she pulled up to the menu to order her favorite barista was working. " Good morning Bella! I was starting to worry you'd died! You never miss picking up coffee!" Alice squealed. Alice Whitlock was the barista at To Hale and Back Again, the best coffee shop in downtown Seattle. It was owned and operated by her brother and sister in law, Emmett and Rosalie Hale. It was rumored that Emmett had actually changed his last name when they got married so that the coffee shop's name still made sense. "Sorry, Al. My lovely neighbor decided he would give me another book to read." She replied with an eye roll. Alice not only knew about Eric, but had been privy to his seemingly unending ability to keep conversation going. "Oh God what this time? Alien porn?" She asked with a disgusted sigh. "I have no idea, he stuffed it in my face, I took it and stashed it in my purse. I'll let you know when I get a chance to look at it ok?" Bella laughed picturing the look on her friends face. "Alright, you can drive around to the window, I've got new coffees for you and Rose made blueberry muffins early this morning." She said with a sympathetic tone. Bella thanked her and drove around the building coming face to face with her brightly smiling friend. "Here's your peppermint mocha, and here's Jacob's caramel latte. Rose sends the muffins with love." Alice said handing the bag over. "Thanks Alice, I'll text you later ok?" I said looking down at my phone that had tweeted once again. " Duty tweets!" She exclaimed shutting the drive thru window and shooing me on.

**You know what Isabella, I'm going to have to ask that you move. That guy has kept me from too many lattes! I don't appreciate it!**

**-Jacob**

Oh great, he's back to being Mr. Boss Man. This is going to be an interesting day.

**A/N:Thank you for reading! Sorry if there are mistakes, as I am starting out there was no one to read my work. Let me know if things are completely wrong that I need to change. **

**Would it be too terrible to ask for a review? **


	2. The Beginning of Something Sinister

**Disclaimer: The characters, places, and events that are recognizable in this fic do not belong to me, however I do daydream about them and have decided to write them down.**

**A/N: To all of you that reviewed, thank you! :) I was in need of a little push, RL got in the way (Ever wish you could lock yourself away and spend an extended amount of time here? I know I do!) anyway here's chapter two! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Beginning of Something Sinister...**

Bella pulled into the parking garage underneath the monstrosity of an office building that housed Black Inc, the best antique importer for rare artifacts on the west coast. She pulled into her favorite parking spot, three spots from Jacob's and five spots from the elevator. She jumped out of the car, quickly gathering her stuff from the back seat and grabbed the two coffees and muffins. she'd become quite the juggler working with Jacob. He tended to get distracted by several projects at once which left her trailing after him holding a menagerie of random but relevant things. Bella pressed the up button on the elevator and settled in to wait awhile, there was one elevator that went directly up to the CEO's office, it always took it a while to travel the forty three floors to the garage. The elevator dinged, and Bella stepped in making sure she had everything. The doors closed and it started to move swiftly upwards taking her towards her boss, who seemed to be in not so good a mood.

The elevator dinged again ushering her into her bosses office cheerily, which normally wouldn't have bothered her, but today it was a nuisance. Her day had started out just grand until the geek extraordinaire had cornered her in the hallway. Now she had to deal with a grumpy Jacob, he was never much fun when he was irritated. Thank God she'd never been the recipient of his anger, just a witness and that was scary in itself.

"Ah finally Isabella, I was starting to think you had not only been delayed by your idiot of a neighbor but got lost as well." He said grumbling at me.

"Good Morning to you too, Mr. Black." I said irritation coloring my voice. I hated when he got his panties all twisted in a knot, I knew he had a lot riding on his shoulders but dear lord lay off the tone! He could be all high and mighty with everyone else in the office, but not me. There was no way I'd put up with that, it was just in my personality, which was what made me the most sought after in Aro's club. My domineering side, it was my favorite side of myself, at Moonlight I could be the one in charge. After listening to men all my life, it was nice to whip them into shape wearing leather and wielding a whip.

"Right, sorry. Good morning Bells. Thanks for picking up my coffee even though you were late already." His head tilted down in the slightest giving an illusion of submission. This man was going to be the death of me, and he doesn't even know it!

"It's alright, you probably have a lot on your mind, what with Newton downstairs using a priceless vase as a container for his used sunflower seeds." I smirked at him, and handed him his coffee.

"Bella if you know what's good for you, you won't even think about going there! He's such an ignoramus! I can't believe my father was conned into hiring him! I swear to you I will find a way to get rid of him, and soon." He ranted taking a drink of his coffee. I suddenly had an image of him cackling a villains' laugh and drumming his fingers together evilly. I couldn't help it, I giggled. His eyes narrowed at me over the plastic lid of his coffee cup.

"Did you just laugh at me? I know you didn't just laugh at me, because if you did there's more than one Newton sitting job in your future." He smirked back, his tongue peeking out to catch the coffee that had been left behind on the lid. Oh how I long to feel that tongue running all over my body. I almost moaned out loud at the thought, in fact I know I did, because his eyebrow rose almost imperceptibly. I cleared my throat hoping to create an awkward moment so he'd look away. Thankfully, the phone started ringing to distract him from my slip up.

"Yes, Danielle?" He growled into the phone, his teeth grinding as he said the two words. He listened intently to the girl on the other line, his secretary for all things mundane, things that he deemed beneath me and my time. I was thankful for that as some of the things she took care of were, well if I'm being honest with anyone the most horrid things ever, like taking care of pesky crushes that Jacob seemed to acquire. Some would get through her, those were the most persistent, often finding out where he'd be conducting business. It was then up to me to get rid of them, my favorite way? Calling security to have them dragged out all the while wearing my most sardonic smile.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Jacob roared scaring me from my internal thoughts, "He's been down there by himself for only forty five minutes! How could he have possibly gotten into trouble in that short amount of time! I told him to unpack boxes and wait for Ms. Swan to get down there before unwrapping anything, he can't do anything right!" By the time Jacob had finished his rant, his face had a slight pink tinge to it, which for him was quite a difficult thing to manage. Newton was probably in deep shit and I wanted to be there to see the fall out. With an aggravated sigh he hung up the phone, and took a sip of his coffee and a calming breath.

"I hate to send you down there Bells but I have to, Newton in the span of forty five minutes has managed to loose a crystal vase that was in one of the boxes. I can't loose that piece! It was one of the most valuable!" He ranted running his hand through his hair.

"Jake, I've got this. How many times have I rescued something from Mike? I'd like to say too many times to count." I said, feeling the compassion I had for my friend show through my eyes. His face relaxed letting me know I had done my job.

"Now, go finish your coffee in your office and I'll go take care of Mike and his vanishing vase problem. Then I'll be back up here for you to order around." I said with a smile and a wink. His anger and stress all but disappeared at my words and his shoulders slumped in what I liked to call his grateful stance. It was usually accompanied by a thank you and a kiss to my cheek if we were alone.

"Thank you Bella, I have no idea what I would do without you. You keep me sane in this office that is nothing but insanity." He leaned in to give me my expected kiss and then turned to stalk into his office.

"I think you'd do just fine Jacob Black, you always have." I stated as I turned to go the opposite way back towards the elevator and the mess that was Mike Newton waiting below. I could've sworn as I turned he'd said "not likely" but it could've just been wishful thinking.

The ride down to the basement went quickly, the dread settling in my stomach again the lower the elevator went. I hated this part of the job. Watching after a grown man like he's four is not something I saw myself doing...ever. The cheery ding sounded again, making me cringe. It should sound like satan welcoming you into the depths of Hell because that's what it felt like. I checked in with Danielle who was manning the desk in front of the storage area today since we'd had a new shipment come in. Usually it was just one of the security guards, Jacob wanted it to be easier when the containers came in so it was one of his trusted, yet not his most trusted.

"So, Newton's already created a mess huh?" I commented as Danielle ushered me in the locked door.

"Yeah, Boss man was really unhappy, but then again you already knew that." She smirked at me, my crush on our boss was not a secret between us as she had caught me daydreaming. I had a tendency to speak out loud when deep in thought, which was why I had to always be doing something when in Jacob's presence.

"Har har, laugh at the poor secretary!" I stuck out my tongue, and in the most mature fashion stomped off to meet the screw up that was Michael Newton. I passed through the swinging double doors that led to the warehouse and the moment I stepped over the threshold Mike's curses were more than audible.

"God dammit! Where the hell did that vase go, I set something down for one minute and it grows legs!" He shouted at the crate in front of him, I turned the corner and was greeted with his red face.

"You know, maybe if you shout loud enough it'll know you're mad at it for leaving and come back." I snarked at him, it earned me a glare but it was totally worth it.

"Ah the sweet Isabella Swan finally makes an appearance." he replied a sneer covering his face, "You know if you had arrived on time this never would've happened, you'd have been here to double check all my work! Mr. Black will hear about this and then maybe his oh so wonderful assistant will find herself out of a job!" I didn't give him the satisfaction of being a kiss ass, so I calmly replied with:

"Actually Mike, I just came from his office you'll be interested to hear he knew I was running late and sent me down here to save your ass once again. You know one of these days you'll learn that he doesn't appreciate ass kissing and you'll stop doing it, because it's getting you nowhere." At that I swiftly turned to look into the empty container he was shouting at leaving him sputtering next to me, "Oh and you may want to learn how to control yourself when you can't think of a proper comeback, you look like a fish whose been without water for an extended period of time." I left him gasping even more to inspect what he'd already unwrapped for any damage. Everything looked okay, but before moving on to the next crate I wanted to find the vase that the imbecile had lost so that Jacob could go back to being a little less stressed.

"Mike where did you last see the vase? Did you set it down next to the crate or did you shelve it?" I asked annoyance filtering through my voice. He looked at me apologetically before answering with,

"I cant remember Bella, I had to take a phone call in the middle of checking it in, so I sat it down somewhere safe to take the call and when I got back I couldn't remember where I'd put it." He sighed rubbing his neck, which unfortunately for him, but fortunately for me reveled a bit of lipstick on his neck. That only meant one thing, he had taken a call, just not on the phone. I narrowed my eyes at him, the guy just couldn't keep it in his pants for anything. Honestly, if it weren't harassment at work I'd bring my whip with me every time I had to deal with him. What he really needed was an extended amount of time in a chastity belt.

"Mmmm and I suppose that phone call was wearing red lipstick which got smeared all over your neck right? I'd bet a hundred dollars that's Jessica's lipstick color and that she went back to her desk on the thirtieth floor with her hair looking like she'd wrestled with a grizzly bear. Why don't you ask your booty call if she's seen the vase, oh actually you know what? Let's go up to Mr. Blacks office and on the way up we'll stop to grab her. It'll be perfect." I gave him a smirk that the devil would be proud of and prodded him in the back to move.

"Ah, and no texting Mike it'll ruin the surprise." His blue eyes met mine with a pinch of fear in them, not nearly enough for my taste though, "I'll call Mr. Black and let him know we're on our way up." I pulled out my phone as we walked, passing a surprised Danielle.

" Did you guys find the vase?" She asked her eyebrows pulling up and disappearing into her hairline.

" We sure did, although it's going to take a bit of retrieving since Mike here likes to chase tail in the office. Hopefully I'll be back down soon, Danielle make sure no one gets in there before I come back." I gave her a wink and turned to continue to the express elevator. Turning back to my phone I typed a quick message to Jacob:

**On my way up with Mike...caught him yet again with Jessica's lipstick on him. Pretty sure they're up to something, I'm going to swing by her cubicle to get her and hopefully the vase. See you soon boss.**

**Bella**

I hit send and stepped into the elevator following Mike and his dejected footsteps. I smiled to myself, maybe today would be the day Jacob could finally let him go! That unfortunately would be too easy, and I settled myself with the fact that maybe I would get to witness the blowout of the year once Jacob found out that they were working together. I wasn't one hundred percent sure that they were but there had been plenty of instances that something little would go missing and Jessica's lipstick would be on Mike. It'd never be found but I had my inkling that she'd been smuggling stuff in her giant Gucci bag for a while. My phone buzzed in my pocket right as we reached the thirtieth floor. I stepped out glancing once at the secretary's desk where Jessica should be, and upon not finding her there I started snooping much to Mike's dismay. The woman was stupid enough to hide the vase underneath her desk, ah dumb criminals I'll never get tired of them. The smile I tried to keep off my face as I hefted the vase onto my hip was too much and I ended up having it on my face as Jessica walked out of the bathroom probably coming back from fixing herself.

"Oh! Jessica! I hope you don't mind but were going to take a little field trip to the forty third floor, and were going to take this little souvenir with us." I said gesturing to the monstrosity on my hip. How she lugged it up here is beyond me, that and how'd she get it past Danielle. I'll have to figure that out soon. As I came out of my reverie, Jessica's face went pale she knows who's on the forty third floor. Again, I can't seem to help it today, I smirked.

"Uh uhm. Sure l-let me just shut my computer down." She nervously looked at her screen, which tipped me off something was going on there she didn't want anyone to see.

"It's fine, you can leave it up. I'm sure that there won't be anyone down here to look at it. Plus, we've got security cameras just in case something does happen." I smiled at her and shifted the vase to my other hip. I flicked my head to the elevators silently telling the two to get a move on. Mike called the elevator, and I pulled out my phone to see who had texted me.

**Damnit! Why? Whats the point in stealing things from me? I hope you found that vase.**

I had no answer to his question so I just replied with the following:

**You'll be happy to know I have the vase in hand and the two conspirators. On our way up. If you have someone who would be able to simultaneously take Jessica's work computer I have a suspicion that she's been doing shady deals off it.**

I hit send and shifted once more as the elevator door slid open. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and grabbed for the office keys. It was nice being able to turn a key and skip the thirteen floors between the offices. Mike and Jessica were talking in hushed tones as we ascended, and to be honest I could care less what they were discussing. Something was going to happen today, whether it be Jessica and Mike are both fired, or Jessica gets fired and Mike gets a slap on the wrist. I would personally wish to see him demoted to a janitorial position. I bet I could get Jacob to agree to that if he has to keep him on board. I can only imagine what is going on in his head right now.

For the fourth time in what seemed like only thirty minutes the elevator gave me the cheery sound, only this time it actually reflected my mood. I smiled following the couple out of the elevator and straight into Jacob's office since the door was open. He was seated in his executive desk chair facing out the window with his back turned to us.

"Mr. Black, I have your vase with me. I'll set it on your desk. Is there anything you need from me before I go?" I asked, thinking I'd head back down to see about her laptop and talk to Danielle. His chair slowly rotated, the look on his face unreadable.

"No, Ms. Swan I'd actually like you to stay here, there might be something I need you to draft up." If you didn't know Jacob you'd mistake his barely hidden smirk for his anger, my lips tried to quirk into a smile, but I wouldn't allow them to. I took a seat on the leather couch that sat by the door and waited, the notes section on my phone pulled up just in case.

"So, which one of you would like to explain what's going on here?" Jacob asked, his brow lifting up making him seem even more serious. No one spoke for the longest time, I thought maybe they had frozen in fear and we could just strap them on a gurney and roll them out the door. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side.

"S-sir, I don't know how the vase ended up underneath Ms. Stanley's desk. I was talking to her about her weekend, and I turned around to answer a call on my phone. When I turned around she was gone, so I went back to my work thinking she'd gotten tired of waiting. That's when I noticed the vase was gone." Mike stammered out hopelessly as Jessica looked on in shock. Apparently outing her had not been part of the plan, oh the glare she gave him! I thought it was all rather humorous.

"Ms. Stanley, did you take the vase while 's back was turned? Cause let's face it, you did take it since it was under your desk." He questioned turning his gaze from Mike's quivering upper lip to Jessica whose eyes widened even more.

" No, I did not take the vase while his back was turned! He was looking straight at me and said 'Jessica, I want you to take this and hide it until we can sneak it out of the building.' I didn't question him since it looks like it could be worth a lot of money." She said glaring back at Mike with a "Ha! Got you back for trying to out me!" Little did she know she just implicated herself in the whole matter. I stifled a giggle, although not as completely as I thought I had since Jacob's eyes snapped to mine and they twinkled slightly with mirth.

I didn't expect the dark chuckle that rumbled out of Jacob's chest. Even from my perspective it was scary, though Mike's visible recoil was enough to break that spell and I choked on a laugh.

"Since this was so obviously an attempted theft, Ms. Stanley you may clear out your desk and turn in any and all keys you have to this building, you are not to do anything else. Do I make myself clear?" Jacob's tone meant business and Jessica realized this as she shook her head in the affirmative.

"Newton, you also wil-" He was inturrupted by Mike who started shouting.

"You can't fire me! I'm under a strict contract that I'm to have a job here until I retire! There's nothing you can do about it! My father and yours had an agreement!" His face turning redder by the second, he looked like a five year old who wasn't getting his way.

"Newton! I am VERY well aware of your position here, that does not mean you can choose to do what ever you want, stealing is stealing. I'm warning you if I catch you doing anything like this again, I will see to it that you're fired. You will no longer have access to the warehouse, as you will be sitting in Jessica's position taking phone calls for Embry." Jacob could barely contain his smirk this time, Embry was one of the biggest pranksters in the office; he also happened to hate Mike with the same amount of passion that Jacob and I carried for him. Life for Mike would be interesting I thought, a sardonic smirk finally gracing my lips.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! I don't want to answer his phone! I don't want anything to do with him!" Mike was treading on thin ice already and to hear him insult family, he was in even deeper shit.

"Ms. Stanley, please go ask Embry to watch you clear out your desk and give him your keys, security will escort you out of the building," Jacob said calmly turning from her to Mike his face masked by rather scary looking poker face, "As for you Newton, you will either accept this position or you will find yourself in a janitorial uniform cleaning every single bathroom in this entire building, Do I make myself clear?" Jacob's voice dropped into a growl at the end spurring Jessica into action and Mike's jaw to drop.

"I believe I asked you a question Newton!" He shouted causing Mike to jump out of his chair and stammer a quick "Yes, sir"

The door to his office opened and shut with such force that the picture he had hanging nearly fell off the wall. It was then that the laughter I'd been holding the entire time decided to come bubbling to the surface.

"Oh that was absolutely priceless! Thank you so much for the privilege of watching that!" I managed to get my laughter to a chuckle as I stood up and headed for the mini fridge he had in his office, and grabbed a bottle of water placing it on his desk. He turned in his chair, his hand brushing mine as he took it.

"You're welcome Bells, I figured that's the least I could do for you since you're now going to have to do the cataloguing all by yourself." His eyes showed his sincerity while his tone matched the giggles still rocketing around my brain.

"Honestly, that's not that bad of a job when you don't have an idiot down there with you. Good job on the punishment, although I had hoped that stealing was grounds for termination." I told Jacob as I crossed the room to head back down.

"In any other situation it would be, unfortunately in this case it's not; but I'm going to have it looked into. There has to be some loophole." His tone drifting toward whispers and the sound of someone thinking out loud. I chuckled and headed out of the room, toward the elevators once again grabbing my forgotten coffee on the way. I'd heat it up downstairs. I called the elevators slipping into my dream world just a little bit, reliving the session last night, thinking of the email I'd draft to Aro the moment I got home. It went well despite his nephew being such a rookie to the life. He said he'd always had an interest in it, but never had time to explore it. I scoffed to myself as the door dinged and I stepped in to make the slow journey back down to the basement to finish what Mike had barely started.

Aro's nephew was a bit of an enigma, I will admit that. Somewhat quiet and reserved, he tended to analyze you and your thoughts which could be rather unsettling if you didn't know what he was trying to do. He'd stare at you until he was either satisfied or you looked away awkwardly, I tended to stare right back. Not that I wanted to let him figure me out, but to prove that I wasn't intimidated by him. Thats how he got people to submit, by using his creepy stare. I wasn't a fan, I was used to using other ways, using the client's fantasies to get them into a head space to submit was a hell of a lot easier than forcing it with a look. Last night was a long session and I foresaw there being many more once Aro read the email that would go over the many things his nephew needed help with. I sighed bringing last night to the forefront of my brain.

_It started out like any other night that I went to Moonlight, hair done in a high pony tail, sometimes braided. My make up was dark and mysterious, the eyeliner dark and heavy creating that sought after perfect cat eye. I had slipped into my most conservative outfit of leather high waisted pants and black corset, the ribbon a blood red to tie it together, and my platformed stilettoed boots. I slipped into my car and headed downtown, using the time to slip into my mistress mode. The warehouse had a basement that aro used to convert into a small underground parking structure, it was nice not to have to worry about leaving late at night as the entrance and exit were blocked by a coded gate. I punched in my code, finally in the correct head space as the gate finished it's ascent._

_Hopping out of the car I grabbed my bag of goodies and headed to a set of elevators that would take me to the employee locker rooms. At the ding announcing my arrival I stepped out and straight into the ass of Emmett one of the bouncers at the club._

_"What the hell are you doing Emmett? Your ass is completely in the way!" I yelled at him shoving him unceremoniously out of the way and stalking towards my locker._

_"Sorry Bella, I didn't realize there would be someone coming up so soon, I was tying my shoe." He said his face plastered with a sheepish grin. It was hard to stay mad at him, he was a giant of a man, all 6 foot 8 of him. His shoulders were wide, and he was built like a body builder, however he was as harmless as a teddy bear once you got to know him._

_"It's ok Em, I didn't mean to snap at you, just didn't think I'd be here tonight either but Aro asked me to help mentor your cousin and I couldn't disappoint him, he's been there for me through a lot." I said honestly, a smile making it's way across my face just thinking about the older man I had so much respect for._

_"Ah, yeah now I remember dad mentioning something like that. You'll have fun with Edward, hopefully he doesn't give you too much of a hard time," He chuckled standing up to adjust the collar around his neck, "I have never liked this part of the uniform, it itches something fierce!" He said looking slightly like a dog as he reached to scratch beneath the offending accessory. I laughed, remembering how much I hated wearing one while training with my master, that was when I knew I wasn't meant to be on my knees._

_"I told you, you were going to want to get a relatively expensive one! They are the most comfortable because they're lined with either velour or lambs wool. You knew you'd be wearing it for hours on end!" I chastised, "I'll take you shopping for a new one if it bothers you that much." I had offered this numerous times, and he still refused, this time I was surprised he actually took me up on it._

_"Yeah, that'd be great Bella I can't stand this anymore, I go home with so many scratches on my neck you'd think I was a damn crack addict who hadn't had his fix!" He chuckled and went to leave the room. "Oh, have fun watching tonight Bella; I heard Lauren's going to be the sub." He then turned and swiftly left the room, leaving me to stare at his back my mouth agape._

_Lauren Mallory was the bane of most master's existence, she was terrible at keeping quiet and always had this confused look about her. I had dominated her once, Aro thought I should be well rounded within the lifestyle; lets just say it was eighty percent doling out punishment and twenty percent of actual fun being had. I told Aro I would not be doing that anymore, men were all I wanted to dominate; they wouldn't whine and cry. With a heavy heart I exited the locker room headed to the room we'd be using tonight. It was basic, a bed sat in the center with chains above it to use for restraints or hanging a swing. In the corner sat a whipping bench, and a St. Andrews cross. I placed my bag of goodies on the small table provided for the dominate to set up and got to work spreading out the toys. Working with a rookie dominant was always interesting. You had to make sure they were striking correctly, using the slightest of touches, then easing into something harder. You were never allowed to break the skin at Moonlight, so at most people went home with bright red asses. They had to be able to read their subs mood as the session continued and be able to change directions if at any moment things got too intense. Bella was a pro at reading people, she knew exactly when to push them, and when to ease up; everyone except Lauren so tonight was going to be interesting._

_As the time ticked nearer to the designated playtime, she thought about how she wanted the session to go, ease them both into it so to speak. She would see where Lauren had improved or stayed the same in her submission and she would be able to gauge how harsh Edward would be. The door creaking open broke through her fog of thoughts as Edward strode in, his feet bare and wearing dark washed jeans. Apparently wearing a shirt wasn't his style._

_"Good evening Edward" I said walking towards him to take his hand in a friendly shake._

_"Good evening Mistress Bella," He greeted taking my hand and kissing the back of it. My body involuntarily shuddered not liking the way it felt to have his lips on me, he was rather cold. He looked up at me, eyes drinking my figure in, and when they met mine they were a hooded emerald green, "It's so nice to finally meet you, my uncle has told me so much about you." His eyes twinkling in a mischievous way. I shuddered again and hoped to God he didn't take that as an invitation, something just seemed off to me. It was probably the nerves of getting this right. I smiled taking my hand back, and ever so slightly wiping it on my pants. The next forty five minutes were spent going over the scene Edward had prepared, it was something very simple; a get to know you session. It would be very useful to all three of us, a teaching and learning experience rolled into one._

_"Alright Edward, I think we're ready to begin. I'm going to go make sure that Ms. Mallory is ready to begin. She will be waiting for you on her knees on the mat in the center of the room. I will observe your introduction, and the scene. Is there anything that you want my help with for sure before we get started?" I questioned knowing full well that he may have to rely on my knowledge of certain things._

_"Yes actually Mistress, I think I'd like your help when using the flogger; I have not yet done it to myself and I'm not sure how to control it." He admitted turning slightly pink._

_"Edward, it's nothing to be ashamed of I had issues with that as well. Although, it was a little easier on me since your uncle first trained me as a submissive. I knew what it was like to be hit with one, whether it was a soft tap or a harsh smack for punishment. You'll be able to adjust the strength of your hits as your sub voices their likes and dislikes. If ever it gets too much don't forget that even as the Sir you can use the safe word to stop the entire session immediately. If not slow it down a notch, take the time to sooth the area before switching gears or going back to it. Relax, that's the biggest thing; you relax and in turn she'll relax." I said remembering the wise words his uncle imparted to me the first time he'd left me alone with a sub. _

The elevator doors dinged yanking me from my memories, which was a good thing since Danielle was at the elevator doors; her eyes wide with unadulterated curiosity. I couldn't help but let loose a tiny chuckle, she was always ready for good gossip. I left the elevator swiftly heading for the warehouse doors, blowing past Danielle and throwing a "We'll talk later" over my shoulder I continued on to finish what was started.

The first container had barely been opened, it was clear that Mike had gone through the extensive packing list to figure out which container it was in because the number on the crate said thirteen of twenty two. I sighed to myself, of course he would have sought that out first; the only thing wrong with his plan was that he didn't take into consideration Jessica's lipstick. Lucky for me I was observant, and he was twitchy. I picked up the clipboard that the list was stuck to and walked to find container number one.

So went the day, tedious work of unwrapping and checking for damage, then checking it off the list, and lastly placing it on the appropriate shelf and photographing it for insurance purposes. I had just reached crate number thirteen when I noticed there were extra vases and things in it. _Thats odd, the dealer would have never put these things in here if they hadn't been purchased. _I thought to myself. I quickly took pictures of all the extra vases and sent them off to Jacob.

**What are those? Where'd you find them?**

Well that's even odder, Jacob always knew what was in his shipments as he was the one to approve any and all purchases of this kind.

**I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. They were in the crate with the vase nincompoops one and two tried to steal. You didn't buy these?**

I was beginning to think that this problem didn't start and end with Jessica and Mike, something was going on; and from the gut feeling I had it was something big.

* * *

**A/N cont: I know where I want this story to go, there's just too many ideas floating around in my head so bear with me as I stumble through this patch of lovely question marks. Thanks again for the kind reviews! **

**Till next time,**

**Secretreader21**


End file.
